


FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Five - Christmas Market

by Find Me In Pops (writemeourlovestory)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeourlovestory/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: A drabble in which Betty loses Jughead at the local Christmas market and ends up calling for him through the overhead speakers.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019, Home for the HoliDale





	FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Five - Christmas Market

**Prompt:** No. 17 - Person A losing Person B at a Christmas market and having to make an announcement over an intercom to reunite them again.

 **Ship(s):** Betty Cooper x Jughead Jones

 **Rating:** K

 **CW(s):** N/A

 **Reindeer Games:** Prancer - Parties

* * *

It had taken all of ten minutes for Jughead to disappear. 

Both him and Betty had gone to the Christmas market in the neighbouring town. Betty had been strategically making her way from stall to stall, appreciating the vendors’ work and produce. Jughead, on the other hand, had gotten over-excited at seeing a vinyl stall on the opposite side of the street; one second he was there, Betty looked down, and then he was gone.

This was typical of him, maybe Betty needed to get him a leash or at least a working phone. She had tried to call him five times already but it went straight through to voicemail, his battered mobile was constantly dying, not helped by the fact he tended to forget to charge it.

After searching for five minutes and not finding a single sign of Jughead, she turned to one of the stalls’ vendors who pointed towards a tall, official-looking man handing out flyers.

“I’ve lost someone, he has dark hair and is wearing a black beanie and a red jumper?” Betty asked the man, a sympathetic smile instantly appearing on his face.

“Sorry ma’am, I haven’t seen him but I can put a call out for him.” He placed the pile of papers on a small table at the entrance of the marker before shifting along to where a control board and microphone sat.

“No, there’s no-” Betty tried to protest but the man continued to insist.

“It’s really no trouble, ma’am, now what’s his name?”

“Uh, it’s Jughead Jones but he’s tw-” Betty was becoming frustrated with the man’s interrupting but did not want to shout at the stranger for only trying to help.

The man still did not listen to Betty, though, pressing a button which brought the current carol playing through the overhead speakers to a crackling end.

“Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones,” the man’s voice was projected loudly throughout the whole market, “please make your way to the welcome desk or nearest official. This is for Jughead Jones.”

If Betty was embarrassed right then, she could not imagine how Jughead would be feeling. On the bright side, she did not think any of the other customers there knew them - hopefully that would save any further humiliation. She had only meant to ask if anyone had seen where he had gotten to not for someone to announce to the entire market that she had lost her boyfriend.

“Thank you, sir, but there was really no-”

“Ma’am, it’s fine. As a father, I know how worrying it can be when your child wanders off.”

She did not know why she even tried to correct him again but he interrupted her before she could get the first syllable out. No matter how she attempted to speak, he would not allow her to get a word in edgeways. 

“Now, you’ll be alright here for now, Mrs Jones? I just need to do something quickly. I’ll be back in ten minutes, if your son hasn’t returned then we can let the police know.”

The man patted her shoulder sympathetically before turning around and disappearing into the crowd, not waiting for her answer. Betty could only sigh, this was not going as she had expected.

She had all but begged Jughead to come with her to the market and, when he had finally relented, she promised they would only be a half hour tops, planning to buy some fudge, decorations, and possibly some gifts for their parents too. She had also expected to have to drag Jughead from stall to stall rather than for him to completely disappear within ten minutes of their arrival due to his puppy-like excitement.

Betty did not have to wait long though, as soon a sulking and slightly embarrassed Jughead Jones appeared through the crowds. She felt sorry for having him be called for through the intercom but he a) should not have disappeared on her, and b) should keep his phone charged. Despite her frustration, the pitiful pout that graced his lips when he spotted Betty threatened to send her into a bout of giggles - maybe she was enjoying his discomfort a little bit.

“There was a stall with vintage pieces.” was all he said in greeting, tightly clutching an oversized paper bag to his chest, the look of a petulant child still adorning his expression.


End file.
